Learn to be lonely
by Morgana Black
Summary: E chegaria o dia em que Tonks compreenderia em sua plenitude, o quão ruim era suportar aquele sentimento que encarcerara Sirius. Esse dia chegaria... Sirius & Tonks


"**Learn to be lonely"**

**(Sirius & Tonks)**

**Child of the wilderness **

_Criança da selva_

**Born into emptiness**

_Nascida no vazio_

**Learn to be lonely **

_Aprenda a viver sozinha_

**Learn to find your way in darkness **

_Aprenda a achar seu caminho na escuridão_

Ele estava decepcionado. Mais do que isso, até.

Mas ele simplesmente não sabia se era pelo excesso de cautela de Harry ou se era por ele mesmo, que queria voltar a ser o mesmo adolescente maroto que fora um dia. Ninguém compreendia o quanto Sirius Black odiava ficar trancafiado naquela casa, onde as lembranças eram tão fortes, intensas e insuportáveis, que, às vezes, a convivência com os dementadores lhe parecia quase agradável.

Acabara de falar com o afilhado pela lareira, disposto a se arriscar a sair somente para vê-lo, saber se ele estava bem. Agindo como um padrinho deveria agir. E... e o garoto simplesmente o olhara como se aquilo fosse uma verdadeira loucura, colocando mil empecilhos... Nem parecia ser filho de James!

E como se isso não fosse o suficiente, o maldito elfo aparecera, olhando-o com cinismo e resmungando aquelas idiotices de sempre. Debochando de sua condição, lembrando-o durante todo o tempo as coisas que ele mais repudiava no mundo e que sabia estar tão entranhado nele que nem o mais poderoso dos feitiços poderia apagar: o seu "sangue puro" e sua ascendência nobre que ele tanto odiava. Sendo que a dita "pureza" era apenas um subterfúgio para esconder o que de mais abjeto, repulsivo e hipócrita havia naquela família. Sirius odiava aquilo tudo, tanto quanto odiava as Artes das Trevas. E ainda diziam que ele tinha que ser gentil com aquele _ser_, que não permitia que ele sequer esquecesse suas origens e o quanto ele era desprezível por ter aberto mão de ser um legítimo Black...

Aquilo era demais para ele.

Sirius passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos negros e desalinhados, frustrado, pensando em voltar ao quarto que ocupava (e que ele relutava fervorosamente em chamar de seu) e tentar dormir. Apenas tentar, pois desde que fora preso em Azkaban, que ele não tivera uma única noite de sono tranqüilo. Tantas foram as noites onde pensou e planejou e maquinou sair daquele inferno. Noites em claro, remoendo o passado, as suas possibilidades e seus erros. Todos os erros. Os muitos erros. Lembranças o visitavam. Sucessivas. Doloridas. Perturbadoras.

Sempre sozinho.

**Who will be there for you? **

_Quem vai estar aí por você?_

**Comfort and care for you?**

_Confortar e cuidar de você?_

**Learn to be lonely **

_Aprenda a ser sozinho_

**Learn to be your one companion **

_Aprenda a ser seu único companheiro_

Sempre obstinado em sua obsessão. No desejo doentio de vingar-se daquele que desgraçara tantas vidas. E aquilo não era nem de longe nobre e admirável. Era secreto e era pecaminoso. Mas ele nunca fora um bom menino, não da forma como deveria ser. Estava em seu sangue, estava nele, irremediavelmente impregnado. Como uma marca que parecia brilhar a olho nu como as estrelas que davam nome aos membros da nobre casa dos Black.

E com aquele pensamento fixo, lutava e se agarrava aos fiapos de consciência que conseguia preservar em meio ao seu ódio, com o intuito de se libertar e emergir da insanidade.

De fato, Azkaban havia transformado-o.

**Never dream **

_Nunca sonhe_

**That out in the world **

_Que no mundo lá fora_

**There are arms to hold you **

_Há braços para abraçar você_

**You've always known **

_Você sempre soube_

**Your heart was on it's own **

_Que seu coração esteve sozinho_

Mas quando estava subindo as escadas da mansão, escutou sons indistintos vindo do hall. Empunhou a varinha, sentindo um misto de ansiedade e excitação tomando conta dele, enquanto se aproximava do local. No fundo do seu ser ardia o desejo secreto de que fosse algum visitante indesejado. Mas as probabilidades de um comensal da morte aparecer ali eram nulas – uma opção descartada. E com certa ironia pensou que o feitiço que deveria ter deixado os Potter em segurança tantos anos antes, agora o mantinha trancafiado naquela casa. Em _segurança. _Que grande piada!

Chegou até a desejar que fosse o maldito _ranhoso. _Seria relativamente interessante tentar apagar o sorrisinho de escárnio que distorcia aquele rosto odioso. Um pouco de ação, era tudo o que ele precisava. Apenas isso...

-MESTIÇA IMUNDA, TRAIDORA DO SANGUE! SUJANDO E EMPORCALHANDO A NOBRE CASA DE MEUS ANCESTRAIS...

Desgraça pouca é bobagem. Quando as coisas não estão bem _sempre _aparece alguma coisa para piorar. Tudo o que estava faltando era o maldito quadro da velha começar a berrar no seu ouvido.

-ABERRAÇÃO! MANCHANDO COM SUA INDECÊNCIA O LAR DE MEUS ANTEPASSAD0S. VERGONHA DE MINHA CARNE!

-Cala a boca, sua velha louca! – Sirius murmurou entre os dentes, quando estava chegando ao hall. Com um movimento brusco puxou as cortinas e cobriu a pintura, fazendo com que a casa mergulhasse novamente em silêncio. Sempre lúgubre. Como uma sepultura.

-Sinceramente, isso aqui não é uma casa, é uma armadilha! – Tonks resmungou, assim que se levantou de onde estava caída e avistou o primo, que parecia mais aborrecido e hostil do que nos últimos dias. – Me desculpa Sirius, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que colocaram algum tipo de azaração aqui na entrada dessa casa, pra me derrubar toda vez que eu entro. – Ela sorriu, meio sem jeito, enfiando as mãos no bolso. – Beleza?

Sirius resmungou algo que soou como um "sim", enquanto voltava para o interior da casa. Tudo bem, ele sabia que não iria conseguir dormir mesmo. Bater um papinho com Kreacher não era uma possibilidade a ser considerada. Nem mesmo ficar no quarto onde Bicuço estava parecia ser uma boa idéia; acabaria por agitar o hipogrifo com seu espírito inquieto.

"_Ao menos uma companhia" _

Ao menos uma companhia... e ainda assim, ele se sentia incapaz de espantar aquele sentimento de amargura. Parecia inflar dentro dele, sufocá-lo.

**So laugh in your loneliness**

_Então ria em sua solidão_

**Child of the wilderness**

_Criança da selva_

**Learn to be lonely **

_Aprenda a ser sozinho_

**Learn how to love **

_Aprenda como amar_

**Life that is lived **

_A vida que você vive_

**Alone **

_Sozinho_

-E a Molly, cadê? – Tonks perguntou, na tentativa de puxar assunto, enquanto seguia o primo em direção à cozinha.

-Na casa dela! – Sirius respondeu com uma nota de deboche, abrindo o antigo guarda-louça da cozinha. – A Molly voltou pra casa dela assim que os garotos foram pra Hogwarts. Suponho que não seja uma idéia muito tentadora ficar trancada nessa casa comigo, um homicida louco e foragido.

-E o Remus...?

-Em missão!

Tonks murmurou um "oh" parecendo um tantinho desapontada. Parte daquele sentimento vinha do comportamento hostil de Sirius. Eles costumavam se dar bem, não entendia se era algo com ela ou se ele estava com raiva do mundo. E por mais que não quisesse admitir a ausência do dono de certo par de olhos cor de âmbar era um pouco decepcionante. Mas nada muito sério. Deu de ombros, observando com curiosidade a movimentação de Sirius pela cozinha cavernosa de Grimmauld Place.

E então Sirius encontrara o seu pequeno tesouro: uma garrafa esquecida e empoeirada de Firewhisky que ele nem ousava calcular a idade. Seria ainda alguma garrafa das reservas de Órion Black? Não importava. Ele já se sentia um tantinho mais animado. Ou menos mal-humorado. Era quase a mesma coisa.

"_Quase a mesma coisa..."_

-Você não acha que já é um pouco tarde pra me fazer visitas de cortesia? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo a garrafa de Firewhisky e, pela primeira vez, dando-se verdadeiramente conta da presença da garota de cabelos roxos, curtos e arrepiados.

-Ah, na verdade eu vim buscar um relatório da reunião passada. Eu esqueci ele por aqui e tenho que levar pro Kingsley amanhã.

"_Oh, claro, um relatório. Sempre um relatório. Sempre uma missão!"_

A expressão taciturna foi se evidenciando nas marcas profundas do rosto sombrio. Nem parecia o mesmo rapaz galante que Tonks vira nas poucas fotografias que Andrômeda preservava. Haveria ainda em Sirius algum resquício daquele jovem de sorriso bonito?

-Deve ser um saco ficar trancado nessa casa! – Tonks comentou, observando o ambiente nebuloso, onde até mesmo as sombras pareciam mais sinistras, como se quisessem encarcerá-los. A jovem sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha. Devia ser frio. Era sempre frio naquele lugar. – Eu não agüentaria ficar trancada aqui nem por dois dias.

E pela primeira vez naquela noite, Tonks viu Sirius sorrir. Um meio sorriso, com um quê de melancolia e quase gratidão. Era estranho. Mas não deixava de ser um sorriso. Uma pequena vitória.

Tonks sorriu de volta.

-Não vou dizer que seja um ambiente agradável, mas é o local ideal para mim por enquanto. – Ele respondeu, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha.

Pensativo, serviu um copo de Firewhisky para si. Tonks recusou, tinha que levantar cedo na manhã seguinte e sabia que teria sérias dificuldades em acordar se acabasse bebendo. Mas não custava nada ficar ali por mais um tempo. Companhia faria bem para Sirius. E ela realmente achava que era só isso que faltava à ele.

**Learn to be lonely **

_Aprenda a ser sozinho_

**Learn to be your one companion **

_Aprenda a ser seu único companheiro_

Uma pergunta. Uma resposta. Às vezes algum comentário sobre aquela casa, sobre a Ordem da Fênix, sobre o andamento das coisas... não era difícil conversar com Tonks. Ela era espontânea e era tão cheia de entusiasmo... Fazia-o se lembrar dos bons tempos de sua adolescência. Do tempo dos marotos. Quando ele era apenas o Almofadinhas.

E ela sorria enquanto falava, seus olhos brilhavam. Talvez fosse o Firewhisky que estivesse agindo em seu organismo, mas Sirius começava a achar que os olhos de Nymphadora Tonks tinham o poder de hipnotizar.

Não, não era somente o olhar... havia também o sorriso que era sempre tão caloroso. Era incrível que em alguém assim corresse o venenoso sangue dos Black. Quase um milagre. E aquele pequeno prodígio estava sentado defronte ele, conversando como se fossem amigos de infância. Sirius quase era capaz de esquecer os motivos que o haviam aborrecido naquela noite.

-Você tem o sorriso da Andrômeda! – Ele concluiu, após um tempo.

Era isso. Descobrira o motivo que fazia o sorriso de Nymphadora ser tão especial. Ela se parecia com Andrômeda, sua prima favorita. A prima que lhe contava histórias de suspense quando passava os feriados na mansão dos Black em Londres. A prima que lhe dizia que existia muito mais no mundo do que ter um sobrenome importante... a querida prima do sorriso sincero e do olhar misterioso. Nymphadora parecia-se absurdamente com Andrômeda: os olhos negros (ao menos Sirius julgava que Tonks possuísse olhos negros), os cílios longos e femininos, as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas, as maçãs do rosto levemente salientes...

O sorriso dela se alargou e Sirius correspondeu com mais sinceridade.

Outra pequena vitória para a metamorfomaga.

Para Tonks não havia elogio melhor do que ser comparada com a mãe. Certo, ela gostava de ser reconhecida por seus próprios méritos, mas a força e coragem e ousadia de Andrômeda eram o que fazia admirá-la mais. E ter herdado um mínimo que fosse daquela personalidade notável era verdadeiramente maravilhoso.

-Parabéns, Sirius, você conseguiu me deixar sem jeito! – Ela fingiu timidez, para logo em seguida dar uma piscadela cúmplice.

E as sombras fantasmagóricas que dançavam nas paredes da cozinha já não pareciam tão assustadoras. Tonks relaxou mais ainda a postura, sentia-se mais segura ao ver que Sirius já não estava tão taciturno. Não sabia dizer, mas era um tanto incômodo vê-lo tão sério. Quase perturbador.

-Eu e sua mãe éramos muito próximos antes dela se casar! – Sirius falou, observando a bebida âmbar em seu copo. – Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes na época em que ela saiu de casa e brigou com o resto da "família".

-Sério?

Sirius abriu um sorriso breve:

-Eu era um moleque de onze anos e estupidamente arrogante, achando que o mundo tinha que girar ao meu redor. Todo Black era assim: não estávamos acostumados a perder. E eu achava que tinha perdido a Andie pro seu pai.

-Mas você não perdeu nada, ora! –Tonks abriu um sorrisinho sabido. - Se a minha mãe não tivesse ido embora, provavelmente eu não teria nascido!

-Provavelmente não! – Sirius concordou e tomou um gole de sua bebida, sentindo o líquido âmbar queimá-lo por dentro e entorpecê-lo mais ainda.

-Nossa, mas a minha mãe falava _muito_ de você quando eu era criança. Tem foto guardada e tudo o mais. Às vezes, quando o meu pai saía, ela me mostrava as fotos que ela ainda guardava; mas era bem raro, acho que mexia um pouco com ela, sei lá... – Tonks deu de ombros. – Eu gostava de ver as fotos. – E agora mordia o lábio inferior, parecendo uma criança travessa, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. - Quando eu era criança eu achava que você era o cara mais bonito do mundo, todo galante, com aquele sorrisão...

-Eu _era _um cara bonitão mesmo! – Sirius tentou dar um tom indiferente àquilo, mas bem lá no fundo, sentiu o seu ego inflar. Ele era orgulhoso, admitia isso. Mas o modo carinhoso com que Tonks lhe falava era bom de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar, sendo que não era somente orgulho o que ele sentia.

E para surpresa de Sirius, Tonks se levantou bruscamente de onde estava sentada, deu a volta pela mesa comprida da cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, no banco onde ele estava.

-Eu ainda consigo ver aquele cara bonitão escondido embaixo dessa careta mal-humorada! – Tonks piscou, olhando atentamente o rosto magro e encovado de Sirius. Os cabelos negros dele caíam em mechas desiguais sobre o rosto, enquanto ele franzia levemente o cenho, curioso, notando que ela erguia a mão direita e afastava aquelas mechas quase rebeldes, descobrindo o seu rosto. - Assim fica bem melhor!

Os olhares se fixaram por milésimos de segundos, mas Tonks parecia distraída demais ajeitando as mechas que teimosamente insistiam em cair sobre o rosto de Sirius.

-Acho que já 'tá tarde demais! – Tonks suspirou, sorrindo para o primo. – E amanhã é dia de trabalho, né?

Sirius se levantou, voltando a guardar a garrafa de Firewhisky no armário da cozinha. Sem encarar Tonks. Colocou o copo sujo na pia e se apoiou na mesa da cozinha, voltando a exibir a expressão sombria e soturna de antes.

-Ahhhhhh, mas você não vai ficar todo emburrado por causa disso, hein?

-Quem é que está emburrado aqui? – Sirius arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo indolente.

-Tudo bem, então, já que você está dizendo... – E se aproximando dele, abraçou-o. – Eu sei que não adianta falar, mas vê se não fica tão sério. Eu sei que deve ser horrível ficar nessa casa com esse elfo maluco, mas logo as coisas se resolvem né?

**Never dream **

_Nunca sonhe_

**That out in the world **

_Que no mundo lá fora_

**There are arms to hold you **

_Há braços para abraçar você_

**You've always known **

_Você sempre soube_

**Your heart was on it's own **

_Que seu coração esteve sozinho_

Mas Sirius não respondeu.

Ele realmente abusou do Firewhisky, sentia-se cada vez mais entorpecido, quase enlevado. E isso, dependendo do caso, não significava boa coisa. Retribuiu o abraço com tanta intensidade, que era capaz de sentir as formas femininas daquele corpo cada vez mais próximo do seu.

Por Merlin, fazia quantos anos que ele não sabia o que era ter uma mulher em seus braços? Tantos anos... tantas coisas aconteceram desde a última vez em que isso aconteceu!

"_Ela é a filha da Andrômeda"_ – uma voz fraca, lembrando um rádio mal sintonizado, alertou bem lá no fundo de sua mente. Mas Sirius sentia o sangue borbulhar em suas veias. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa muito racional, Remus costumava ser a voz da razão nos marotos. E ainda ouvi-la dizendo aquelas coisas próximo ao seu ouvido... O calor do corpo daquela garota tão próximo ao seu teve um efeito quase bombástico sobre ele. Envolvia-a mais forte em seus braços, abraçando aquela vida que ele tanto ansiava e que não podia ter. Aquela liberdade que ela irradiava com seu sorriso espontâneo e carismático.

Não desejava Nymphadora em si, mas tudo o que ela representava e que lhe parecia cada vez mais distante.

E Tonks sentiu outro arrepio percorrer o seu corpo, mas dessa vez não era de frio. O arrepio fora provocado quando sentira a respiração acelerada e forte de Sirius resvalando em seu ouvido e aquele rosto barbado roçar em seu pescoço. Não era repugnante, mas lhe dava uma sensação se sufocamento. _Ele _se sentia sufocado.

Havia um quase desespero no modo como Sirius retribuía o seu abraço. E ela compreendia parte dos motivos que o deixavam tão exasperado.

Ela compreendia apenas parte...

Mas não compreendia o motivo que o levara a procurar os seus lábios tão impulsiva e sofregamente. No princípio era só o hálito inebriante de Firewhisky resvalando em seus lábios. Depois o toque dos lábios dele. Não havia insegurança no modo como ele a beijava, como se ele não quisesse dar margem a esse tipo de pensamento. Como tudo o mais que Sirius fazia, havia impetuosidade naquela carícia tão urgente.

Não era desejo físico, era apenas desespero. Um desespero latente e quase doentio. Que crescia e se espalhava, quase contaminando-a.

-Sirius... – Tonks sussurrou, quando conseguiu se afastar um pouco, antes que as coisas ficassem _realmente_ sérias. – Sirius...

Como se houvesse despertado de um transe, ele finalmente se afastou. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos desalinhados, mais amargurado e angustiado do que antes. Ele tinha o dom de estragar tudo o que estava próximo a ele. Brilhante. Magnífico. A única coisa que faltava era arruinar a recente amizade com a filha de Andrômeda. Perfeito!

Antes que pudesse esboçar algum pedido de desculpas, Sirius escutou passos quase cautelosos que se aproximavam da cozinha.

Um sorriso cansado no rosto, parecendo mais roto e abatido do que o normal, Remus Lupin chegara em Grimmauld Place de uma das suas misteriosas missões para a Ordem da Fênix.

Sirius nunca sentira tanta gratidão pelo amigo.

-Boa noite! – Lupin saudou, soltando um suspiro cansado e esfregando os olhos. – Há essa hora aqui, Nymphadora?

-Remus, eu já disse que é TONKS! – A auror revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu conter o sorriso quase atrevido em seu rosto. Era quase um ritual: ele a chamava pelo primeiro nome, ela protestava e acabavam por ficar naqueles olhares e sorrisos, sempre deixando nela aquela sensação de ter borboletas revoltosas no estômago. – Eu vim buscar o relatório da reunião passada pra levar pro Kingsley e aproveitei pra conversar um pouco com o Sirius.

E nisso voltou-se para o primo, que se mantivera calado por todo o tempo. Mas para surpresa de Sirius, ela não parecia aborrecida ou incomodada. Sorria, como sempre.

**So laugh in your loneliness**

_Então ria em sua solidão_

**Child of the wilderness**

_Criança da selva_

-Bom, eu já enrolei demais por aqui. Até mais. – Tonks acenou para Lupin, que terminava de preparar uma xícara de chá. – Me acompanha até a porta, Sirius?

-Claro! – Confuso, Sirius aquiesceu em concordância e com a varinha empunhada para iluminar o caminho até a porta de entrada da casa, ele guiou Tonks, que tentava mais do que nunca ser cuidadosa e não tropeçar em nada.

Quando Sirius ia apontar sua varinha para as inúmeras trancas e fechaduras para abrir a porta para Tonks, sentiu as mãos pequenas e ágeis dela tocar o seu braço. Ele não era homem de fugir de nada, muito pelo contrário. Ergueu o rosto e encarou Tonks.

Novamente Tonks sentiu aquele arrepio estranho lhe percorrer a espinha. Aquele olhar era o que a perturbava. Era intenso e quase ferino. Absorvente e envolvente.

-Me desculpe, Tonks! – Ele falou, soltando um suspiro pesado. – Mas, às vezes é tudo tão... excessivo! E eu realmente não sei o que me deu pra ter feito aquilo...

-Sirius, não se preocupa! – A metamorfomaga sorriu com compreensão. – Não foi nada, ok? Eu não estou aborrecida. Só fiquei um pouco... surpresa. Apenas isso.

Como para afirmar o que dissera, Tonks novamente se aproximara de Sirius e o abraçara. Não tinha como assegurar, mas sentia-se mais confiante sabendo que não havia malícia no gesto de Sirius naquela noite. Era pura e simplesmente solidão. Com um beijo estalado no rosto do primo, Tonks se despediu e retornou ao próprio apartamento. Nunca mais tocaram no assunto, que ficaria enterrado na mansão de número doze no Largo Grimmauld e que por vezes perseguiria Tonks em suas noites insones, em suas noites solitárias, juntamente com o sentimento de culpa.

E chegaria o dia em que Tonks compreenderia em sua plenitude, o quão ruim era suportar aquele sentimento que encarcerara Sirius. Esse dia chegaria...

**Learn to be lonely **

_Aprenda a ser sozinho_

**Learn how to love **

_Aprenda como amar_

**Life that is lived **

_A vida que você vive_

**Alone **

_Sozinho_

ooooo

N/A: Ok, eu sei que Sirius & Tonks é um ship totalmente inusitado e que muita gente vai me achar louca. Mas...

1- eles não são um casal "romântico". Um não está apaixonado pelo outro. O Sirius só fez o que fez por desespero. E a própria JK falou que ele era "incontrolável", acho que ele seria capaz, sim, de ter tal atitude, apenas pra se sentir "vivo". Convenhamos, o Sirius não é o personagem mais cauteloso da saga HP, né?

2- Então vcs me dizem: mas eles são primos. Ok, Sirius & Bella tb são primos e tem montes de fics dos dois por aí.

3-Mas o Sirius é mais velho que a Tonks. Ah, por favor... o Remus tem a mesma idade dele e td mundo apóia...

4-Me deu vontade de escrever isso. E eu fiz. E acho que ficou uma fic interessante. rs.

5- É isso. Se vc gostou, deixe um comentário e faça uma autora feliz. Se não gostou... paciência, né? ;-)

_**Morgana Black**_


End file.
